Founder's Reborn
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow have been reborn into different clans. These clans are new and different. Follow the four founders on their life journey in their new homes.
1. Chapter 1

**So Brightcloud0915 here with another Warriors story. Now if you've never read anything about Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow then you have no idea what the title means. I will say that those four cats founded ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. So now the title might make a bit more sense. So here is the allegiance list though I need two more clans I will accept OCs for all four clans.**

* * *

Allegiances

StormClan

Leader- Milkstar- siamese she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Deerfoot- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Medicine Cat- Leafdream- ginger she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Softpaw)

Warriors- Spotpelt- gray tom with black spots

Wolfheart- light gray she-cat

Jemtalon- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Blizzardstripe- white tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Coralpaw)

Mistyheart- gray she-cat with darker flecks

Acorntail- brown tom with amber eyes

Frostclaw- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Cloudfeather- long furred white she-cat

Petalsplash- blue-gray she-cat with gray-green eyes

Hawkwing- brown tom with broad shoulders

(Apprentice, Thunderpaw; founder of ThunderClan)

Cheetahspring- yellow furred she-cat with gray spots

Fishleap- silver tom with bright blue eyes

Swiftstorm- gray-and-black tom

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Snakeflight- white she-cat with brown spots

(Apprentice, Greenpaw)

Apprentices- Adderpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Softpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- long furred black tom

Coralpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws

Squirrelpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Thunderpaw- orange tom with large white paws

Berrypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Greenpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Queens- Milkstar- Siamese she-cat with green eyes, mother of Deerfoot's kits; Morningkit (light yellow furred tabby tom), Sweetkit (brown she-cat with white paws), Hollykit (ginger tabby she-cat with darker flecks), Mousekit (small white tom with darker flecks), Windkit (black tom with green eyes), Foxkit (russet furred she-cat with unusual black eyes)

Elders-

BlizzardClan

Leader- Fernstar- gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Blazepaw- ginger she-cat with white paws)

Deputy- Frostwing- white tom with pale gray stripes

Medicine Cat- Owlheart- brown tom with golden-amber eyes

(Apprentice, Deerpaw- short furred light brown she-cat)

Warriors- Flamepelt- ginger tom

Willowpetal- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silverpaw- silvery gray tom with moss green eyes)

Whiteflame- white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Shadowpaw- black she-cat with green eyes; founder of ShadowClan)

Queens-

Elders-

DuskClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Queens-

Elders-

* * *

**Okay so if you want to give me OCs here's the form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Odd Fact: optional **

**Bio: optional**

**Rank:**

**Mate: optional**

**Family/Siblings:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Brightcloud0915 here with another Warriors story. Now if you've never read anything about Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow then you have no idea what the title means. I will say that those four cats founded ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. So now the title might make a bit more sense. So here is the allegiance list though I need two more clans I will accept OCs for all four clans.**

* * *

Allegiances

StormClan

Leader- Milkstar- siamese she-cat with green eyes

Deputy- Deerfoot- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Medicine Cat- Leafdream- ginger she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Softpaw)

Warriors- Spotpelt- gray tom with black spots

Wolfheart- light gray she-cat

Jemtalon- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Blizzardstripe- white tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Coralpaw)

Mistyheart- gray she-cat with darker flecks

Acorntail- brown tom with amber eyes

Frostclaw- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Cloudfeather- long furred white she-cat

Petalsplash- blue-gray she-cat with gray-green eyes

Hawkwing- brown tom with broad shoulders

(Apprentice, Thunderpaw; founder of ThunderClan)

Cheetahspring- yellow furred she-cat with gray spots

Fishleap- silver tom with bright blue eyes

Swiftstorm- gray-and-black tom

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Snakeflight- white she-cat with brown spots

(Apprentice, Greenpaw)

Apprentices- Adderpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Softpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- long furred black tom

Coralpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws

Squirrelpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Thunderpaw- orange tom with large white paws

Berrypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Greenpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Queens- Milkstar- Siamese she-cat with green eyes, mother of Deerfoot's kits; Morningkit (light yellow furred tabby tom), Sweetkit (brown she-cat with white paws), Hollykit (ginger tabby she-cat with darker flecks), Mousekit (small white tom with darker flecks), Windkit (black tom with green eyes), Foxkit (russet furred she-cat with unusual black eyes)

Elders-

BlizzardClan

Leader- Fernstar- gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Blazepaw- ginger she-cat with white paws)

Deputy- Frostwing- white tom with pale gray stripes

Medicine Cat- Owlheart- brown tom with golden-amber eyes

(Apprentice, Deerpaw- short furred light brown she-cat)

Warriors- Flamepelt- ginger tom

Willowpetal- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silverpaw- silvery gray tom with moss green eyes)

Whiteflame- white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Shadowpaw- black she-cat with green eyes; founder of ShadowClan)

Queens- Brightspot-white she-cat with splashes of ginger, and blue eyes

Elders-

DuskClan

Leader-

Deputy-Goldengaze-golden pelted she-cat with strange striped markings, long furred, fluffy tail, white paws, chest and tail tip, dark ear tips

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-Iceclaw-siamese tom with pale green eyes

Queens-

Elders-

* * *

**Okay so if you want to give me OCs here's the form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Odd Fact: optional **

**Bio: optional**

**Rank:**

**Mate: optional**

**Family/Siblings:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Brightcloud0915 here with another Warriors story. Now if you've never read anything about Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow then you have no idea what the title means. I will say that those four cats founded ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. So now the title might make a bit more sense. So here is the allegiance list though I need two more clans I will accept OCs for all four clans.**

* * *

Allegiances

StormClan

Leader-Milkstar- siamese she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Deerfoot- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Medicine Cat-Leafdream- ginger she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Softpaw)

Warriors-Spotpelt- gray tom with black spots

Wolfheart- light gray she-cat

Jemtalon- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Blizzardstripe- white tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Coralpaw)

Mistyheart- gray she-cat with darker flecks

Acorntail- brown tom with amber eyes

Frostclaw- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Cloudfeather- long furred white she-cat

Petalsplash- blue-gray she-cat with gray-green eyes

Hawkwing- brown tom with broad shoulders

(Apprentice, Thunderpaw; founder of ThunderClan)

Cheetahspring- yellow furred she-cat with gray spots

Fishleap- silver tom with bright blue eyes

Swiftstorm- gray-and-black tom

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Snakeflight- white she-cat with brown spots

(Apprentice, Greenpaw)

Apprentices-Adderpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Softpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- long furred black tom

Coralpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws

Squirrelpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Thunderpaw- orange tom with large white paws

Berrypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Greenpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Queens-Milkstar- Siamese she-cat with green eyes, mother of Deerfoot's kits; Morningkit (light yellow furred tabby tom), Sweetkit (brown she-cat with white paws), Hollykit (ginger tabby she-cat with darker flecks), Mousekit (small white tom with darker flecks), Windkit (black tom with green eyes), Foxkit (russet furred she-cat with unusual black eyes)

Elders-

BlizzardClan

Leader-Fernstar- gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Blazepaw- ginger she-cat with white paws)

Deputy-Frostwing- white tom with pale gray stripes

Medicine Cat-Owlheart- brown tom with golden-amber eyes

(Apprentice, Deerpaw- short furred light brown she-cat)

Warriors-Flamepelt- ginger tom

Willowpetal- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silverpaw- silvery gray tom with moss green eyes)

Whiteflame- white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Shadowpaw- black she-cat with green eyes; founder of ShadowClan)

Queens-Brightspot-white she-cat with splashes of ginger, and blue eyes

Elders-

DuskClan

Leader-

Deputy-Goldengaze-golden pelted she-cat with strange striped markings, long furred, fluffy tail, white paws, chest and tail tip, dark ear tips

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-Iceclaw-siamese tom with pale green eyes

(Apprentice, Riverpaw-long furred silver-gray tom with rippling stripes and green eyes)

Queens-Silverbirch-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and brown tabby stripes

Elders-Mousewisp-gray tom with pale blue eyes

MidnightClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-

Queens-

Elders-

* * *

**Okay so if you want to give me OCs here's the form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Odd Fact: optional **

**Bio: optional**

**Rank:**

**Mate: optional**

**Family/Siblings:**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Brightcloud0915 here with another Warriors story. Now if you've never read anything about Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow then you have no idea what the title means. I will say that those four cats founded ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. So now the title might make a bit more sense. So here is the allegiance list though I need two more clans I will accept OCs for all four clans.**

* * *

Allegiances

StormClan

Leader-Milkstar- siamese she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Deerfoot- brown tabby tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Medicine Cat-Leafdream- ginger she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Softpaw)

Warriors-Spotpelt- gray tom with black spots

Wolfheart- light gray she-cat

Jemtalon- ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Blizzardstripe- white tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Coralpaw)

Mistyheart- gray she-cat with darker flecks

Acorntail- brown tom with amber eyes

Frostclaw- light gray tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Cloudfeather- long furred white she-cat

Petalsplash- blue-gray she-cat with gray-green eyes

Hawkwing- brown tom with broad shoulders

(Apprentice, Thunderpaw; founder of ThunderClan)

Cheetahspring- yellow furred she-cat with gray spots

Fishleap- silver tom with bright blue eyes

Swiftstorm- gray-and-black tom

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Snakeflight- white she-cat with brown spots

(Apprentice, Greenpaw)

Apprentices-Adderpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Softpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- long furred black tom

Coralpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws

Squirrelpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Thunderpaw- orange tom with large white paws

Berrypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Greenpaw- gray tom with green eyes

Queens-Milkstar- Siamese she-cat with green eyes, mother of Deerfoot's kits; Morningkit (light yellow furred tabby tom), Sweetkit (brown she-cat with white paws), Hollykit (ginger tabby she-cat with darker flecks), Mousekit (small white tom with darker flecks), Windkit (black tom with green eyes), Foxkit (russet furred she-cat with unusual black eyes)

Elders-

BlizzardClan

Leader-Fernstar- gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Blazepaw- ginger she-cat with white paws)

Deputy-Frostwing- white tom with pale gray stripes

Medicine Cat-Owlheart- brown tom with golden-amber eyes

(Apprentice, Deerpaw- short furred light brown she-cat)

Warriors-Flamepelt- ginger tom

Willowpetal- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silverpaw- silvery gray tom with moss green eyes)

Whiteflame- white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Shadowpaw- black she-cat with green eyes; founder of ShadowClan)

Queens-Brightspot-white she-cat with splashes of ginger, and blue eyes

Elders-

DuskClan

Leader-

Deputy-Goldengaze-golden pelted she-cat with strange striped markings, long furred, fluffy tail, white paws, chest and tail tip, dark ear tips

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-Iceclaw-siamese tom with pale green eyes

(Apprentice, Riverpaw-long furred silver-gray tom with rippling stripes and green eyes)

Queens-Silverbirch-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and brown tabby stripes

Elders-Mousewisp-gray tom with pale blue eyes

MidnightClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-Darkwillow-black she-cat with green eyes, and white paws

Warriors-Graypelt-long furred gray tom with dark gray, brown and black stripes

Bloomingbud-ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Windpaw-wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Queens-

Elders-

* * *

**Okay so if you want to give me OCs here's the form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Odd Fact: optional **

**Bio: optional**

**Rank:**

**Mate: optional**

**Family/Siblings:**


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue

**Okay so here is the prologue. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Starlight shimmered in the sky, as the moon stood cold and alone. A breeze picked up causing the leaves in the tree to brush together, and create a whispering sound. Somewhere close by an owl hooted, but it was strangely muffled. A orange tom with large white paws padded through the forest. A soft rustling came from somewhere off to his right. Then a black she-cat with green eyes padded out of the ferns.

"Shadow, what brings you here?" the orange tom asked curiously. The she-cat started.

"Oh it's you Thunder. I didn't realize anyone else was here," Shadow meowed, then flicked her ears. After listening intently to something she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed, peering into the shadows behind her. Then a long-furred gray tom with rippling stripes, and green eyes padded up to them.

"River, you got the message too," Thunder asked incredulously.

"It would appear so, and seeing as you and Shadow are here then it would be likely that Wind got the message too," the gray tom meowed.

"Well you'd be right. I did get that stinking message. Now I want to know who sent it," a voice sounded from behind the three cats. All three spun around. A wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes stood assessing them all. She grinned as the fear, and surprise left their eyes.

"Now that all the founder's are assembled I think we can begin the meeting," a male voice said softly. Thunder immediately twisted his head trying to find the cat who had spoken. Shadow leaped up, and unsheathed her claws. Wind stood defiantly glaring around at the forest's undergrowth. Only River remained seated gazing calmly around the forest.

"Well none of you will find us by looking from side to side. Now can we please start now that all the founder's are here," a female voice called from above.

"What do you mean all Sky isn't here," Thunder meowed referring to the light gray tom with blue eyes, that was his father. One of the cats let out mrrow of laughter.

"He did not want to come. He said it was better if only you four were here. We wish to give you another chance at life. Do you wish to live again?" the male voice meowed. Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River all looked at each other in surprise.

"Another chance at living?" River meowed awestruck, "You mean I could live in my clan. The clan I founded?"

The four cats heard a coughing sound from above. They looked up, but didn't see anyone.

"I'm sorry to say, to all of you, that you will not be able to live in the clans you founded. There are other clans that even StarClan do not watch over," the female voice meowed.

"Like BloodClan? Do you mean if we choose to go back you will send us to a clan like BloodClan?" Shadow hissed.

"No Shadow, but we do not watch over them. They are called StormClan, BlizzardClan, DuskClan, and MidnightClan," the male voice said. The four founders heard a scrabbling sound, like two cats climbing down a tree.

"How do you know of these clans if StarClan do not govern them," Wind asked. There was a muffled thump, and then another followed shortly after.

"Because Wind, I am Whisperbreeze, and I was once from DuskClan," the female voice said. Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind looked at the she-cat as she padded out from behind the tree. She had long, glossy gray fur with faint white speckles scattered throughout it.

"And I am Deathheart, and I was once from StormClan," the male voice said as the cat behind it stepped from behind the tree. Wind let out a gasp of horror. The black tom standing before them was almost unrecognizable as a cat. The left side of his face was burned, no eye remained. He had no tail, and scars riddled his pelt. One long scar stood out, puckered and red as if it was recently received.

"Yes I'm not much of a looker am I? But I didn't always look like this, but that is a story for a later time. Do you want to live again or not?" Deathheart asked. Thunder was the first to step forward.

"I will do this. I wish to live again. I know that I am fading, soon it will seem like I never existed at all. And I wish to join StormClan," Thunder stated. Deathheart nodded.

"Anyone else?" Whisperbreeze purred. Wind looked around then her yellow eyes filled with a burning fire.

"Yes I'll go, I know what Thunder means. We founder's are old and will soon fade from memory, and StarClan. I do not wish to fade just yet," Wind growled, "I will join MidnightClan."

Whisperbreeze smiled warmly. River stepped forward. He looked at Shadow who was cocking her head, deep in thought.

"I too will be reborn. I wish to join DuskClan," River meowed. Whisperbreeze almost squealed with joy. Then the three founder's who had already chosen looked expectantly at Shadow, along with Whisperbreeze and Deathheart. Shadow suddenly looked up at five cats staring at her. She looked at Thunder, Wind, and River, each in turn. She saw that they looked younger, and worry-free. She nodded.

"Alright, I'm with you. I choose BlizzardClan to be my new clan," Shadow said.

"So be it. These are your new bodies," Deathheart meowed gesturing to small shapes glimmering behind him, "Thunder here is your new body."

Thunder padded over to it, it was small and ginger with large white paws a miniature of himself. He touched his new bodies nose, and blackness engulfed him. Wind gasped as Thunder disappeared.

"Where is he?" Shadow asked. River murmured something to Wind, and the wiry brown she-cat nodded.

"Where is Thunder, or rather now Thunderkit. He is with his new family in StormClan," Whisperbreeze said. Shadow sighed in relief. Then Wind stepped forward, and looked at her double. She too touched her new body's nose and vanished. Shadow stepped forward slowly, and swallowed hard. Then overcoming her fear she touched the cold nose of her young double. River watched as Shadow vanished, then stepped forward himself. A glowing light emanated from behind River as he touched the kit version of himself on its nose. As darkness enveloped him he heard something like an echo.

"When water shall run red with the blood of innocents then Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow shall combine into a powerful force, and destroy the evil hiding in the shadows of the night."

* * *

**Well what do you think please Read and Review**

**-Brightcloud0915**


	6. Chapter 6

Allegiances

StormClan

Leader-Milkstar-siamese she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Deerfoot-brown tabby tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Adderpaw)

Medicine Cat-Leafdream-ginger she-cat with gray eyes

(Apprentice, Softpaw)

Warriors-Spotpelt-gray tom with black spots

Wolfheart-light gray she-cat

Jemtalon-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Blizzardstripe-white tom with black stripes

(Apprentice, Coralpaw)

Mistyheart-gray she-cat with darker flecks

Acorntail-brown tom with amber eyes

Frostclaw-light gray tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

Cloudfeather-long furred white she-cat

Petalsplash-blue-gray she-cat with gray-green eyes

Hawkwing-brown tom with broad shoulders

(Apprentice, Thunderpaw; founder of ThunderClan)

Cheetahspring-yellow furred she-cat with gray spots

Fishleap-silver tom with bright blue eyes

Swiftstorm-gray-and-black tom

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Snakeflight-white she-cat with brown spots

(Apprentice, Greenpaw)

Mossflight-pale dusky black she-cat with a speckled body

Apprentices-Adderpaw-brown tom with green eyes

Softpaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw-long furred black tom

Coralpaw-ginger she-cat with white paws

Squirrelpaw-ginger tom with green eyes

Thunderpaw-orange tom with large white paws

Berrypaw-white she-cat with green eyes

Greenpaw-gray tom with green eyes

Queens-Milkstar-siamese she-cat with green eyes, mother of Deerfoot's kits; Morningkit (light yellow furred tabby tom), Sweetkit (brown she-cat with white paws), Hollykit (ginger tabby she-cat with darker flecks), Mousekit (small white tom with darker flecks), Windkit (black tom with green eyes), Foxkit (russet furred she-cat with unusual black eyes)

Elders-

BlizzardClan

Leader-Fernstar-gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Blazepaw-ginger she-cat with white paws)

Deputy-Frostwing-white tom with pale gray stripes

Medicine Cat-Owlheart-brown tom with golden-amber eyes

(Apprentice, Deerpaw-short furred light brown she-cat)

Warriors-Flamepelt-ginger tom

Willowpetal-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Silverpaw-silvery gray tom with moss green eyes)

Whiteflame-white tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Shadowpaw-black she-cat with green eyes; founder of ShadowClan)

Blossomdapple-silver dappled white she-cat with a striking pink nose and blue eyes

Queens-Brightspot-white she-cat with splashes of ginger, and blue eyes

Elders-

DuskClan

Leader-Ratstar-elderly black tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Goldengaze-golden pelted she-cat with strange striped markings, long furred, fluffy tail, white paws, chest and tail tip, dark ear tips

Medicine Cat-

Warriors-Iceclaw-siamese tom with pale green eyes

(Apprentice, Riverpaw-long furred silver-gray tom with rippling stripes and green eyes)

Queens-Silverbirch-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and brown tabby stripes

Elders-Mousewisp-gray tom with pale blue eyes

MidnightClan

Leader-

Deputy-

Medicine Cat-Darkwillow-black she-cat with green eyes, and white paws

Warriors-Graypelt-long furred gray tom with dark gray, brown and black stripes

Bloomingbud-ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Windpaw-wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

Queens-

Elders-


End file.
